


icarus was lying.

by ohknow



Series: The Amino Archives [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark, Fake Character Death, Fantasy, Forbidden Love, Heaven & Hell, Inspired by Blood Sweat & Tears (Music Video), M/M, aesthetic, bts ships, mood piece, vhope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohknow/pseuds/ohknow
Summary: It wasn't a general desperation that pushed him to his edge.A BTS Greek Mythology!AU in which two would-be lovers devise an inevitably dangerous plan.--> featured pairings:{ VHope } Icarus x Apollo{ NamJin } Theseus x Ariadne{ TaeJin } implied Icarus x Theseus>> ongoing <<inspired byBS&T, levitann'sIcarus x Taehyung, andthis postby a-chilleus





	icarus was lying.

A stone-paved labyrinth ultimately cursed in nature.

Its walls foretold claustrophobic slaughter--the deaths of countless innocents, all at the humanlike hands of a single and grotesque chimerical beast.

And at its helm was the king of Crete, known as Minos, Taehyung's current bane.

Minos was a remorseless tyrant. On every ninth year, he demanded that the kingdom of Athens surrender him fourteen children: seven young boys and seven young girls, all forcibly taken away from their families in a mess of repeated heartbreak and the cruelty of fate.

Each damning voyage ended in bloody sacrifice; it was deemed imperative that Minos' beast was periodically fed by way of only the purest souls. It only further benefited that Athens itself proved to be an easy victim.

The slighted king of Athens wholeheartedly lamented this burden, and as his fear for the kingdom grew, his strapping son soon stood equal parts broad-shouldered and brave. Seokjin was eager to fight for his father's dignity but also sought approval from the kingdom he himself would eventually rule.

Of this, Taehyung knew none. There he was in his highest tower, a perfect prison made for _'someone such as him'._

Each time he beheld his own hands--the dirt in their curves and the calluses that marred his sun-kissed skin--he saw only those of the monster. That cursed Minotaur.

Damn him for constructing its cage, for being foolish enough to fall for a trick such as this. Almost as soon as Minos had taunted his freedom, he had closed the exit door right behind him. Locked up thereafter, Taehyung having done his loyal deed only for the fangs of betrayal to set in.

The nightmares plagued him for weeks. He felt cold.

 

By the time he made it to the single remaining window he was shivering, reaching for the light. He didn't know how long he had gone without food since the guards had forgotten about him. He wondered if anyone knew of his plight, if he was to be rescued, or if he had been assumed long-dead. The latter thought chilled him to the core, even as he stood unafraid on the windowsill, the kingdom below in its clouded misery.

He was weak, waning in the wind against a shadowed backdrop.

Lips parted, he drew several shaking breaths before his throat was caught by the sunlight. He gazed up into the sky, brazenly staring straight into the sun as it cascaded before him in a brilliant shimmering.

Hoseok would never forget, even if he had wanted to. _"What, miss me already?"_ And so the banter began again between Taehyung and the sun.

The laugh that followed his ears was bright, the same bubbly giggling that Taehyung had sincerely loved from the moment he heard it.

"I seriously hope you haven't been standing here moping the whole time, just to get me to come over here?" Hoseok was bouncing in the breeze, his wings so bright they appeared to be made of the sun's beams. "You're so dramatic. I mean--not that I mind _that_ much."

Taehyung's responding laugh was dainty, though he held no sarcasm in his tone. "Well if you're not here for me, why are you?" His profile had grown confident in a matter of sheer seconds, bathed in the light Hoseok provided. He could feel his back straightening, his shoulder leaning against the window's arch as he processed the gentle blush forming at his cheeks.

It wasn't hard for Hoseok to get lost in Taehyung either. He'd faltered in trying to remember his resolve but found purchase in the space beside him as he let his train of thought get back on track.

"I  _am_ here for you," he started. "but it's more complicated than just that--I have an idea."

"Another one?" Taehyung teased. "I thought _I_ was supposed to be the one having the bright ideas."

Hoseok puffed out a breath at the younger of the two, though tentatively admiring his bold streak. After all, Hoseok  _was,_  by most definitions, a god.

Taehyung was just some random, "gifted" mortal.

... Well, no. He was much more than that. An inventor, a painter, a man of music; he was an all-around jack of all trades.

Still, it wasn't particularly any of those things that had caught Hoseok's attention. I mean, sure, the prospect of mortality was a fascinating thought as compared to his generally neverending lifeline, but it never held that much weight in his mind. It was easy enough to just _grant_ immortality whenever gods felt like doing so.

Taehyung was clearly an Icarus, but not nearly as fragile as he let on. The Apollo in Hoseok specifically urged him away from the other, given their inherent opposing forces, yet that was almost entirely what interested him. Testing that boundary, seeing how far fate would let him cross before certain tragedy would strike.

It sounded like a selfish game in some respects, seeing as Hoseok had more control of their situation. He was stronger, faster. _Freer;_ and this freedom is what Taehyung hoped to possess for himself. It wasn't as if he planned to stay in that tower forever, no, certainly not. Hoseok was foremost an opportunity in accordance with his survival instinct.

A friend to his human nature. Even a potential lover, in his dramatic eye.

It was with a similar regard that Hoseok beheld him in turn. Their dangerous but all-enticing chemistry, the invisible strings that bonded them hand and foot to one another.

This had led to their meeting, the day Taehyung had first been taken and locked away. Hoseok's godly intuition knew better than to trust a corrupted king's words over that of a laborer. He had lived far longer, already experienced betrayal. He had committed his own sins, and this is how he inevitably trusted Taehyung.

 

"Do you trust me?" There it was--Hoseok had been tumbling it through his head all afternoon, thinking of ways he could portray his loyalty and affection. The question evidently took Taehyung off guard as he did a double-take, almost reeling backward in his shock.

"What kind of question is _that?_ Is this part of the idea?"

Hoseok gave a laugh, different from before. "Well, yeah. I mean-" He hummed, visibly pausing as he crossed his arms and placed one hand at his chin. "You're going to have to trust me for it to work. So," Taehyung was already nodding before he could finish, seeming impatient.

"Yes, I trust you. One-hundred percent. What do you need me to do?"

It seemed unsurprising; Taehyung technically had no one else to turn to, yet Hoseok could still feel his heart skip at his prompt answer. He wasn't used to things working out so easily, however, he still hadn't seen everything through just yet. "This might sound a little extreme;" he started, a bit hesitant. "I need you to fake a suicide."

Taehyung took in his words, eyeing him thoughtfully as he processed the many facets of such a statement. "You want me to fake my death?"

"I'm sure you've realized it by now." Hoseok's expression had turned somber, certainly a rare look for someone so... _inherently sunny_ and good-natured. What he was suggesting, it certainly wasn't the easiest to digest. "Minos will never let you leave. Not unless...well, you die trying to?" Even  _he_ seemed unsure of such a dark plot.

Was it going to work? Would Taehyung really trust him enough to follow through with it, or resign himself to a sorry death in that tower?

Hoseok interrupted either of their thoughts, going back on himself. "I guess we could just wait and see if that  _Seokjin_ from Athens will come to save you himself."

 _"Seokjin?_ From Athens?" Taehyung sputtered. He hadn't heard from him in years, not since his uncertain adolescence.

The king's son--he had visions in sepia: Seokjin playing make-believe in his makeshift castle of wood slabs and old cloth. He would play himself up as would-be-king and Taehyung had humbly accepted his lower birth. The reason for the encounter and friendship was through family ties. Taehyung's father had found a place in the castle as royal inventor, hence Taehyung's natural talent in the trade as well.

In aspiring to join his father's army by the time he was a teen, Seokjin cut ties with Taehyung on less than a little hurrah. It was worse now, considering Taehyung had betrayed his own kingdom by offering his talents to its now archenemy--a spiteful move, one made out of jealousy. Maybe out of the pain of unrequited love, on another hand.

He shook his head, burying his memories with a blink of his eyes. "Never heard of him. He won't come for me."

"I'll take your word for it." Hoseok side-eyed him, not trying to hide his personal interest in the topic though he still obediently observed his privacy.

"We can do your original plan."

Taehyung's voice was devoid of its original emotion as he trailed to the other side of the windowsill with light feet. "Just tell me what I need to do."

 

* * *

 


End file.
